There is always a first time
by crazyforezria123
Summary: Thank you sooo much for the previous reviews, pleasee continue to do it so I'll keep writting. Suggestions are also very welcome. Summary sucks but tittle says it all. Rated T for obvious reasons
1. Big planning

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfic, hope you like it. Pleaase let me know if you do and review, thanks**

**ARIAS POV**

It was a typical day hanging out at my room, watching TV and thinking about Ezra. Mike was out, as usual, and my parents had just leaved for lunch at a fancy restaurant. They were much better, and things had gone back to normal in my house, well except for Mike. I thought about telling Ezra to come, but I knew he would've said no, because my parents could come home earlier. I love the way he protects me, but sometimes he just is too protective. Instead, I texted the girls, because I didn't want to spent the afternoon alone.

We were all at my house trying to figure out what we were going to do tonight. We decided on a triple date. Hanna was going with Caleb of course, Spence was going with Toby, and Em was gonna go with the one and only Maya, who had recently come back, and of course I was left alone.

It was at this time when I wanted a normal relationship the most. My friends all had these amazing boyfriends/girlfriends who they got to go out with in public, while I missed Ezra. Of course I loved hanging out at his apartment, but I think it would be better if we just let people know. I knew very well this could only happen in my dreams, but in that case, there was a more real dream I was willing to put my thoughts into.

Ezra and I have been together for a long time now, and with all the things we've gone through together, I think we've got ourselves very close, even close enough to get the kisses into another level. Hann and Spence had both done 'it' with their boyfriends, not that I'm jealous; I'm just starting to think if Ezra will never give up being so prude. I've already tried a lot to get him to say yes. I tried seducing him a lot, and when I say a lot, I really mean a lot, I've tried begging, the pity face he could never resisted to, but nothing seemed to work.

Don't get me wrong, I know why he is doing this, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it, about him, about the way he face he made when he was confused, about the way his hair moved every time he smiled at me, ooh god his smile, and when that smile turned into a really hot kiss, the way we played with our tongues. Suddenly I caught myself salivating; I quickly reacted and concentrated myself in something else. I really need to do something about this.

"Hey girls, can I ask you something?" I said as they all turned to me

"Of course Aria, is there something wrong" said Spencer with an intrigued look on her face

"No, I-I just wanted to know… well… this is going to sound weird, especially since he was your teacher, but I was thinking…" I paused for a second trying to get the words right

"You were thinking…" Hanna hated when someone didn't get to their point quickly

"Well, there is one thing me and Ezra haven't… you know…"

I immediately got interrupted by Hanna, who had a cheerful look on her face. "Are you trying to get Fitzy naughty?" I instantly blushed. I mean, I trusted the girls a 100% in absolutely everything, but it was hard to get my point through since every time they talked about it before, I absolutely changed the subject. But this time it was actually me trying to talk to them about it.

"No, well, I - I mean yeah, but… ok… the thing is, he doesn't seem to give up being so prude and I'm really sure that he is the one, what should I do?"

The girls immediately started to pop out ideas, things I would never in a million years thought of doing, but there were some pretty good ideas too. Well, Hanna was just going crazy in excitement, and wondering about how it could be, until Spence have her a 'be quiet' look, which got her right into the ideas again. Em was kind of uncomfortable about this whole conversation, but still tried her best to help, while Spence just screamed ideas as they pop on her head.

"You could dress as a really hot teacher and just, get into his apartment before he gets there from work, and surprised him with a little show" suggested Hanna making a pretty graphic explanation

"Ok Hann, sit down. Trying to impress him here, not to get him scared and run away" I said. "Plus, I don't think I could pull of the 'little show' thing, just something that gets him to give up, something that convinces him". Then, Spencer came up with something

"Tell him how much you love him, put on a nice mini dress, and just tell him you are ready for this". Actually, this was not such a bad idea. I knew Ezra was gonna say no to the seduction, even if I really insisted on it, but talking him about how ready I was, seemed more right. This time, I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Suddenly, we start thinking about the outfit. Hanna started joking about how the clothes we choose were going to be destroyed, and doing really weird impressions of my Fitzy's reaction. They were actually pretty funny, but distracted us from the picking clothes part, which was really important. Spencer picked up a couple of really sexy clothes I'd never wear in public, but they seemed perfect for this particular occasion. While the girls discussed about the whole outfit, I started thinking about what this would mean. I knew for sure I love him, and that he loves me too, a lot, so that made things easier. I also knew this was going to bring us closer together, that this was going to be one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but with the way he kisses, it was pretty easy to imagine that it was going to be amazing. I was thinking about all these things, when Hanna's voice calling me got me back to reality.

"Earth calling Aria, Aria!" I looked at her "Ok, stop thinking about Fitz for a second and go try this on. I got up and followed her instructions, and as I looked myself in the mirror I said "This is it guys, this is what it's going to get Ezra going". I came out of the bathroom, and they all had an amazed expression on their faces.

"It's gorgeous, just perfect" screamed Spence will Hanna asked me to turn around. "It's pretty awesome, I'm sure just as Fitz like it, just try not to walk funny tomorrow", she immediately got quite, by Spencer's punch on her arm. "Keep it quite Hann, not trying to scare her here", "Ok… just saying". I actually wasn't scared at this; I just knew I was ready for it.

So, I put on a sweatshirt so my parents wouldn't see me in the unusual outfit, and went straight to Ezra's apartment. On my way there I realized how this was going to change my life. But it will be all worth it


	2. An unnespected event

**EZRA'S POV**

I had to correct this huge pile of exams I gave to my class, and I had the whole weekend to do it. I was not really excited about it, especially since students at Hollis wrote a lot more than at Rosewood High. And believe me, that is the least important reason why I wanted to get back. Don't get me wrong, I know it's better for my relationship with Aria, but I really missed seeing her in class, telling her to stay and talk about a billion different things when everybody had left the room, the way she looked at me with that passionate look every time I started talking. I was never going to stop missing her in class, but I knew that if I'd stayed longer in Rosewood High, we would have probably gotten caught.

I can't believe how lucky I am to have her; she is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, much better than Jackie. Ok, now I really needed to get back on the exams, so I could have at least one day off. I was just about to start, when I heard the bell rang. It was Aria.

I looked in her happy-to-see-me eyes, as I smiled at her. I ran my hands through her amazing and really soft hair, as I leaned into her until our mouths were touching. She putted her hands on my face while we continued to kiss, enjoying every single moment of it. We were kissing for what felt like ages; of course I knew this was because whenever I did that, time just stopped. I finally got together enough strength to pull away from her lips, as I closed the door behind us, realizing the kiss has only lasted for about five seconds.

"Hi beautiful" I said as I took a look at her, even though she was in a really big sweatshirt, she looked beautiful and amazing to me

"Haha, I think I can look better than this don't you think?" she told me as I leaned for another kiss

"You always look amazing to me" I said as we sit on the couch.

"You really are a hopeless romantic aren't you?" She said as she cracked up laughing

"Maybe, but it's only because you mean a lot to me, and I just want to remind you this every day" I said, as her faced light up, another thing that I loved about her

"Really? Well I was thinking…" she said as she curled her hair playfully with her finger, with that I-want-to-ask-you-for-something voice I loved so much, which she knew by the way.

"You were thinking…" I asked her intrigued for what could come, even though I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask.

"That we could maybe… you know…" She said as she pulled that sweatshirt of, only to reveal her in the most beautiful and hot dress I had ever seen. Her petite figured looked just the best it has ever looked so far, diverting my eyes in all the right places. I tried to collect even more strength than before, just to drive away my look into her eyes, but it was just too hard. I instantly knew what she was going to ask. She laughed as I struggled to look her back in those amazing eyes, and even though she made it this hard, I managed to do it.

"Aria, you really don't know how much you are killing me right now, but you know I'm doing this for your safety, and because it's already complicated enough. What happens if someone found out? I could go to jail. You know I couldn't stand loosing you" I told her not even believing I have just told that to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Come on Ezra, I have needs. Plus, I'm pretty sure no one will ever find out about it. We have made trough a teacher-student relationship in the school, without almost anyone noticing it, I think we can made it here in your apartment, where there is absolutely no one else"

"Hey, don't you even get started on the needs. Believe me, I want to. It's just -" I got cut in the middle of the sentence, by a matter Aria

**ARIA'S POV**

I instantly remember what I've talked with the girls earlier. Sure, Hanna's idea wasn't probably going to be the best, but Spencer's was just going to convince him.

"Hey, whatever you are going to say next isn´t compared with the one reason why we should do this. You have no idea how much I love you, and I'm sure you love me too, that is all that matters. I know you probably think I'm not ready, that these are just my teenage hormones going crazy, but I know you are the one. Look, I've never felt for someone the way I feel about you, and I know you are the one"

I looked up to see a doubtful Ezra, not sure what to say.

"I-I love you so much Aria, you can't even imagine. But I couldn't hurt you like that"

"It won't hurt! The girls had already told me everything I should know about this, so you don't have to worry about warning me, that job is taken care of" I said trying to pulled everything I had on convincing him

"Wait, you have talked to your friends about it?" In that moment I realized I probably should've skipped that part.

"Oops, it's just, I wanted to be ready" I said trying to excuse myself

"Aria, you don't know how much it calms me that you have been trying to get mentally ready for this, but still, I couldn't stand watching you in pain because of me"

When I heard that, I became a little madder. He couldn't just get over it? I wasn't going to be in pain, I just wanted to feel that deep connection with him. I stood up, but as I tried to get to the bathroom, a couple of strong arms pulled me back up to the couch, this time putting me on his lap.

**EZRA'S POV**

As soon as she touched my lap I knew something was wrong. She putted her head in my chest, causing her breast to pop out even more, and her tight little ass to touched my legs in a way no man could had ever resisted. Her awesome and really hot figured touched my body, causing me to get really excited.

She leaned over to kiss me, rubbing her butt against my legs even more, and getting me lost into her amazing lips. She touched my stomach, and it was then, when her breast accidentally touched my body, that I knew exactly what was happening.

This couldn't be happening now, not since every single part of my body had resisted Aria's proposal for so long. I knew what was coming, and as I pulled out of the kiss, I focused every single force I had left to stop it from happening. I putted her right next to me, so the touching wouldn't happen anymore. It was happening; I could feel myself getting hard just in front of her. I started to think about not sexual things, but everything brought me back to Aria, and that dress. 

"What's wrong?"She asked with a confused look on her face. Luckily, she wasn't noticing what was happening, but it was just a matter of time until she realized. And she did.

"Ezra… you are not getting an –?" I cut her off right there. She couldn't say the word, it was just too embarrassing. She cracked up laughing the second I nodded, as I continued my not-working efforts on stopping it. I just couldn't accept the fact I was getting and erection just because of Aria's move.

"Don't say it. And by the way, you have not won the battle just yet, I can still resist"

"Not for long" She answered. I knew she was right, and unfortunately, I couldn't hold it any longer. "Are you sure you are ready?" I said, still trying to stop the unstoppable.

"Yes", she said.

And with that word, I leaned over into a kiss, this time knowing it would lead to something else.


End file.
